1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture image processing system which performs processing operations on images in a particular format on the basis of the information obtained from a recognition gained of such images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are copying machines and facsimile machines which are known in the art that have functions such as specifying a composing frame or a destination for electrical transmission using standard formats which have been registered in the equipment in advance with reference to a face sheet which indicates such standard formats which have been attached to the cover of an original document.
Picture image processing equipment which produced output picture information by processing input picture information by using a means generally called a "paper user interface", i.e., a job control sheet which describes a set of definitions of information on operating instructions for the machine, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,348.
However, conventional equipment is not capable of providing any paper output having a description of the processing operations which were specified on the original document. This description should preferably include concurrent instructions for a composing frame and a destination for the electrical transmission, instructions for the insertion and integration of a message in a composite picture, instructions for pagination, and instructions for a distribution list. Moreover, conventional equipment which has been provided with a single function which permits the setting of a composing frame or a destination for electrical transmission requires that a selection should be made from those items which have been registered with the machine in advance. This does not allow the setup to be easily altered. This presents a problem in that the user has a limited ability to freely choose such items.